tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Something Fishy
Something Fishy is the fifteenth episode of the seventh season. Plot Arthur is new to the railway and is still learning his way around. One morning, he discovers the fishing village, and soon sees it as his favourite place on the island. That evening, the Fat Controller comes to the shed looking for an engine to run the line. Arthur hopes he will be chosen, but the Fat Controller ends up choosing Thomas, who is not very pleased. Arthur is disappointed when the Fat Controller sends him to haul coal to the Steelworks instead. Later, Thomas is having a washdown when Arthur arrives and teases him. Thomas complains of the smell and Arthur knows he'd be happier than Thomas if he was running the line. Thomas is sent to collect some fish and is impatient with the workmen, who tell him to enjoy the smell, to which Thomas snorts in disgust. He finally leaves, but during his trip, a set of faulty points switches the trucks one direction, and him onto an old pier line. Thomas crashes into the water, much to the trucks' delight. When the Fat Controller hears the news, he checks the timetables and sends Arthur to assist Thomas. Due to the heat, the ice protecting the fish begins to melt and Thomas is worried that it will go off. Arthur is surprised to find Thomas in the tidal pool, but Thomas isn't concerned about himself and tells Arthur to take the fish and leave him. Arthur takes the fish away and hurries to the Docks. Luckily, he delivers the fish to the docks just in time. Later, Arthur finds Thomas, who reveals that he hates running the fishing line and proposes that they trade. When the Fat Controller is looking for a replacement for Thomas, Arthur volunteers and the Fat Controller allows him to run the line. Characters * Thomas * Arthur * Sir Topham Hatt * The Fisherman * Percy (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Murdoch (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Fishing Village * The Coaling Plant * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Knapford Sheds * Three Tier Bridge * The Pier * The Lighthouse * The Fat Controller's Office * The Works * Tidmouth Tunnel * Sodor Ironworks (mentioned) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fifth episode of the seventh season. * The line "He's fallen in the water!" is a quote often used in the radio comedy "The Goon Show", of which David Mitton was a fan. * In the US version, Thomas says "Whoa!" right before he's about to fall off the old pier rail while in the UK version he doesn't. * This marks the last time to date in which vans have been seen with faces. * This is one of several episodes from the seventh season to have its title card read on Nick Jr. and PBS airings. Goofs * At the beginning and end of the episode, Arthur has Murdoch's whistle sound; when Arthur sees Thomas in the tidal pool, he has Spencer's whistle sound. * When Thomas arrives at the fishing village, there are dirty vans at both ends of his train, but when he goes over the bridge, both vans are at the front of the train. When Arthur takes them away one of the vans is in the middle. * The narrator states that Arthur was disappointed when he was told to go to the coal mine, but he looks happy. * Thomas falls into the tidal pool head-first but lands back-first. * When the vans say "He's fallen in the water!" two vans disappear and the one looking at the camera gains a face. Then, when Arthur takes the trucks away, there are four vans again. * When Thomas falls off the pier the background moves slightly, indicating a film cut. * When Arthur passes through the Fishing Village for the first time, a camera shadow is seen. * The breakdown train is referred to as "the breakdown van". * At the end of the episode, Arthur's left eyebrow is smudged and Murdoch's left eyebrow has a scratch on it. * Viewers would not know who Murdoch and Spencer were, since they were not introduced until Peace and Quiet and Gordon and Spencer respectively. * Henry's eyes are wonky when he is at Tidmouth Sheds. * The narration is out of sync until the scene of Thomas at the fishing village on the Nick Jr. airings. * Thomas' eyes are wonky right before he falls off the pier. * When Arthur is leaving the fishing village Arthur's eye's are wonky. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Engines to the Rescue (UK/AUS DVD) * The Complete Seventh Series US * Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures Gallery File:SomethingFishytitlecard.png|UK title card File:SomethingFishyUStitlecard.png|US title card File:SomethingFishydeletedscene.jpg|Deleted scene File:SomethingFishy1.png File:SomethingFishy2.png SomethingFishyDeletedScene.jpg|Extended scene File:SomethingFishy3.png|Arthur chuffs through Maithwaite File:SomethingFishy4.png File:SomethingFishy5.png File:SomethingFishy6.png File:SomethingFishy7.png File:SomethingFishy8.png File:SomethingFishy9.png File:SomethingFishy10.png File:SomethingFishy11.png File:SomethingFishy12.png File:SomethingFishy13.png File:SomethingFishy14.png File:SomethingFishy14.jpg File:SomethingFishy15.png File:SomethingFishy16.png File:SomethingFishy17.png File:SomethingFishy18.png File:SomethingFishy19.png File:SomethingFishy20.png File:SomethingFishy21.png File:SomethingFishy22.png File:SomethingFishy23.png File:SomethingFishy24.png File:SomethingFishy25.png File:SomethingFishy26.png File:SomethingFishy27.png File:SomethingFishy28.png File:SomethingFishy29.png File:SomethingFishy30.png File:SomethingFishy31.png File:SomethingFishy33.png File:SomethingFishy34.png File:SomethingFishy35.png File:SomethingFishy36.png File:SomethingFishy37.png File:SomethingFishy38.png File:SomethingFishy39.png File:SomethingFishy40.png File:SomethingFishy41.png File:SomethingFishy42.png File:SomethingFishy43.png File:SomethingFishy44.png File:SomethingFishy45.png File:SomethingFishy46.png File:SomethingFishy47.png File:SomethingFishy48.png File:SomethingFishy49.png File:SomethingFishy50.png File:SomethingFishy51.png|Arthur, Emily, and Murdoch File:SomethingFishy52.png File:SomethingFishy53.png File:SomethingFishy54.png File:SomethingFishy55.png File:SomethingFishy56.png File:SomethingFishy57.png File:SomethingFishy58.png Episode File:Something Fishy - British Narration|UK Narration File:Something Fishy - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes